vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Boss
|-|Naked Snake= |-|Big Boss= |-|Old Big Boss= Summary Big Boss is a central character in the Metal Gear series and one of the main playable protagonists along with Solid Snake and Raiden. He was the founder of the High-tech special forces unit FOXHOUND and father of Solid, Liquid and Solidus Snake. He was known as “The Greatest Soldier of the 20th century. He was originally introduced in the first game as the commanding officer and eventual main antagonist, however, in subsequent games, his exact motivations and allegiances become increasingly complex as the series progresses. Born as John in 1935, Big Boss became an apprentice of The Boss in 1950, who was considered to be the "Mother of Special Forces". For almost ten years she trained him and taught him everything he knew, before going their separate ways in 1959. Afterwards, John participated in several coverts ops for different branches of the US military including the Green Berets. Eventually, he joined the high-tech special forces unit FOX in 1964, under the command of Major Zero, where he was given the codename "Naked Snake". In 1964 Snake took part in Operation Snake Eater, where he was forced to kill his former mentor The Boss, who was originally believed to be a traitor, but was actually working as a double agent to steal a large sum of money known as "The Philosopher's Legacy", from a rogue Soviet army colonel named Volgin. Afterwards, Snake was awarded the title of "Big Boss" for having surpassed the Boss, however, Big Boss refused to use the name for a long time, not feeling that he had truly surpassed his fallen mentor. Big Boss also became increasingly bitter and disillusioned due to the circumstances behind his mentor's death and the manipulations of soldiers by politicians, not wishing to live his life as an expendable pawn like the Boss did. Years later, his former commander Zero inherited the Philosopher's legacy and used it to start a secret organization known as "The Patriots", an organization that had enough power to rule the United States itself from behind the scenes. Zero invited Big Boss to join the Patriots with the goal of creating a world of unity in the vision of the Boss, but soon Zero became increasingly Machiavellian in his methods. Big Boss, believing that Zero had misinterpreted the Boss's will, left the organization in order to form his own version of an ideal world, a nation where soldiers would be free from control and the interference of politics. This started a feud between Zero and Big Boss which would drive many of the conflicts in the series. As time went on Big Boss became more ruthless and determined to destroy Zero and the Patriots, even going so far as to launch a coup against the US with the threat of nuclear war, which lead to his defeat at the hands of Solid Snake in 1999. Big Boss then spent several years in a coma, before awakening many years later and realizing that both he and Zero had to die in order for the world to be at peace. After locating and killing Zero, Big Boss made amends with Solid Snake, before passing away in 2014 on the grave of The Boss. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically, 8-B with weapons Name: Big Boss (Name given to him after he surpassed his mentor, The Boss) real name John. Has many other names including Naked Snake, Jack and Salidin Origin: Metal Gear Gender: Male Age: 29 (MGS3), 35 (Portable Ops), 39 (Peace Walker), 40 (Ground Zeroes), 49 (MGSV), 60 (Metal Gear), 64 (Metal Gear 2), 79 (MGS4) Classification: Former Green Beret, FOX agent (former), Soldier, Spy, Mercenary, FOXHOUND founder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Marksman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant. Expert in stealth tactics, covert operations, infiltration missions, espionage, survival tactics and demolitions. He has extensive knowledge of psychology and foreign languages (including Russian and French) and an incredibly charismatic and natural leader. Attack Potency: Building level+ physically, City Block level with weapons Speed: Supersonic+ via power-scaling (Should be no slower than Snake). Hypersonic combat speed (Has dodged gunfire and Volgin’s lightning strikes, can match The Boss and Null, who can block bullets, in CQC. Defeated Gene who was even faster than Null. Comparable to Snake) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can push up the Cocoon, which weighs approximately 9,500 tons ) Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Survived electrocution from Volgin, whose body carries a charge of 10 million volts. Can also tank explosions and hits from ZEKE’s railgun as well as trade blows with some of the heaviest hitters in the Metal Gear verse) Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Standard melee range with CQC. Up to a few kilometers with strongest weapons Standard Equipment: Bandanna, Active Sonar, Analyzer, Antidote, Anti-Personal Sensor, Ballistic Shield, Bandages, Battery, Binoculars, Body Armour, Bug Juice, Camera, Camouflage, Cardboard Box, Cigar, Cold Medicine, Crocodile Cap, Digestive Medicine, Directional Microphone, Disinfectant, Fake Death Pill, Fulton surface-to-air recovery system, Handkerchief, Life Medicine, Magazine, Motion Detector, Night Vision Goggles, Revival Pill, Sneaking Suit, Stealth Camouflage, Thermal Goggles and a variety of weapons *'Weapons:' Big Boss has used a huge range of weapons including, but not limited to: combat knives, pistols, shotguns, SMGs, assault rifles, sniper rifles, grenades, mines, plastic explosives, rocket launchers and anti-aircraft cannons. Intelligence: A highly skilled and experienced combatant having been trained extensively since his youth in all manners of warfare by The Boss. Big Boss is an intuitive fighter, able to adapt and analyze a situation very quickly. Having been taught everything about combat by The Boss, Big Boss was a master of firearms able to know how to operate any kind, and he was a master of CQC a technique which he and The Boss developed together, and would become the master of CQC. Weaknesses: Not very smart academically speaking. He also tends to underestimate certain individuals with regards to completing a task, which can lead to disastrous consequences (Such as Chico and Solid Snake) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- CQC:' Unique and highly efficient martial arts allowing a soldier a variety of options while not denying them the use of weapons. It generally has the user taking a stance with knife and a handgun thus he/she could grab/throw opponents in melee, threaten/execute people with the sharp blade or shoot down opponents who are otherwise outside the user's range. CQC mostly focuses on grabs, throws and other methods to disarm the target, allowing one to take down enemies without killing them or use them like a human shield. A skilled practitioner can even "chain" throws, allowing to rapidly neutralize an entire group of soldiers. Big Boss was one of the creators of the technique and developed it while training with the Boss. He didn't use it for several years following his time in the Green Berets, but eventually became skilled enough to defeat the Boss in hand-to-hand combat. He would later go on to teach several others CQC, most noticeably Solid Snake. He is arguably the best user of CQC, having to use it to best Colonel Volgin (twice) The Ocelot unit, Ocelot, The Boss herself, Null, and Gene, and disarmed Solid Snake with ease at the elderly age of 79. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spies Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mercenaries Category:Tragic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Knife Users Category:Konami Category:Tech Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8